Here We Are, Two Strangers
by lalala223
Summary: Izzy has a new boyfriend..with a past. As everything falls through, can Alec deal with it all? Will Izzy stay with this boy? Is he really who Alec suspects?  And what is he hiding...?  ..hopefully better than it sounds...M for language and some content.
1. It's Not a Silly Little Moment

AN: Okay, so this is the most….mature…story that I have ever written…I hope you like it! It's rated "M" just to be safe…and in case I add to it later..and for some language that I may use in the future…..

If anyone has any tips to make it better, I will gladly accept them, please. And please, do tell me if it's okay…please?

And the next chapters, with a promise from me, will be longer….a lot longer…:) This is just to give a start, okay? Cool…So, without further ado, here you are:

_-\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

_"It's not a silly little moment, it's not the storm before the calm, _

_this is the deep and dying breath, this love that we've been working on._

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to, so I can feel you in my arms,_

_ how dare you say there's nothing to me, baby you're the only light I ever saw,_

_We're going down..."_

Isabelle Lightwood covered her mouth as she backed him up into the wall, slowly, attempting to cover a trilling giggle from emerging from the depths of her chest and waking her parents on the way to her room. She moaned slightly into his mouth, hearing a soft, slow, hungry gasp emit from his deep voice, as he changed so that he was in charge, taking full control of the deep, heavy kiss. It weighed down on her, and she slowly wrapped one leg around his waist, toying with his silky hair and teasing his bottom lip between her teeth, taking back some control. He slid his hand tightly down her curves, feeling each dip and swell of the side of her body before slipping it coyly underneath her other leg, the one still loosely on the ground, and hiked it up so that she was wrapped completely around him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Her breathing hitched as he started to toy with the hem of her shirt, but she stopped him, not bothering with allowing the pleasure of the kiss to end by breaking it as she reached behind her to turn the doorknob. Drunk with enchantment, euphoria, and a healthy amount of booze, he backed them up, both keeping locked together in a tight, firm grasp, closer than possible and not about to let go, her shirt riding up, and his already off, somewhere in the house, somehow in the midst of the flurry, he backed the up until they collapsed onto the bed. He kissed her neck passionately, biting a piece softly before sucking gently, a trail all the way up her jaw and back down, trailing across her collarbone, discoloring the delicate, pale skin beautifully. All the while his hands roamed, under her shirt, across her flat stomach, around her curves, tracing every inch.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" bellowed the voice of her brother, and they jumped apart, lips red and pink and swollen up, her fixing her shirt as best as she could.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Get your FILTHY hands OFF OF MY SISTER, and KEEP THEM OFF!" he screamed once more, rushing into the room, practically spitting in his haste.

He ripped the boy away from his little sister, grabbing the brunette by his shirt collar and punching him square in the jaw, tossing him against the wall of the cleanly room, into a bookshelf.  
>She screamed, shaking her head, yanking on her brother's arm, but he shook his head at her, walking over to the guy slumped in the corner, holding his head tightly.<p>

Disgusted, he kicked the boy in the ribs, taking one last short, disappointed look at his sister, before storming out, not stopping, and slamming the front door.

She sat on the floor blankly, hearing his car door slam tightly as he ran off, away from his troubles. And the sound rang through the night like a bell tolling to sound the twilight's arrival.

Alec ended up at the door of Magnus's apartment, after hours of driving around, trying to remove the thoughts from his mind, trying to seethe the anger out.

So there he was, at 2:47 am, dripping with blood and mud, rain pouring around him, as if trying to bathe the grime from him, hesitantly pushing the call buzzer with the correct name below it.

After a moment, he heard a sleepy, irritated, but somehow still adorable voice come to.

"Who the _hell_ decided that it was a good time to ring this Ungodly buzzer connected, coincidentally, to my house at this time?" he bitched, the emotions evident in his voice. Somehow, Alec, miraculously, smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Babe, just let me it." He said.

Magnus, with a slight sigh, hit the unlock button on his speaker, and the door opened with a clang. The younger Shadowhunter slowly scaled the stairs to the apartment of his boyfriend of a year and a half, up to the smiling, but sleepy, and still lightly annoyed face of Magnus.

As soon as Magnus saw his face, the Warlock's own softened considerably.

"What's going on, darling?" he asked, avoiding the word 'wrong' as if it were the plague.

"My impending doom." Alec replied grumpily, falling into the warm embrace.

Magnus chuckled slightly, waddling them into the high-rise calmly, with little trouble, bringing them into the living room, to the couch.

"Darling, I'll be right back." He said, popping to the kitchen as Alec made a soft protest.

Alec sighed as he lay back on the couch, breathing as deep as he could, now worn out, and, as opposed to still angry from the incident, merely tired out, worn, exhausted, and disappointment clouded over it all, forming a spread, thin mist over everything.

He stretched out comfortably on his couch, closing his eyes as he yawned.

_-/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

AN: I'm going to end this chapter here. Thanks for giving it a try!

I hope you like it….:)

P.S: Reviews are like food to the beast…they feed my hunger for being a writing monster. ;)…so, or know, drop one if you can! Please?


	2. We Can

**I'm back! *Sigh* I feel like such a bad person. **

**I have a summer, and I **_**still**_** don't update! **

**Ugh…I'm disgusted in myself. So I finally found my inspiration: No Goodreads until I update at least two stories. And I am **_**addicted **_**to Goodreads. Like, literally. I'm almost convinced that I will go through symptoms of withdraw if I don't have it for too long. **

**So, here I am, working for an immaculate chapter. Which is virtually impossible, but I'm hoping to at least make it pretty damn good. :)**

**Alright, enough A/N. ON WITH IT! **

**P.S. Heehee…I've always wanted to say that.**

Alec awoke slowly, blinking blearily as he worked to figure out his location.

As his eyes slowly adjusted, he noted with slight confusion that he was in Magnus's room, the glittery warlock curled up against his side with his head and hand on his chest. He stretched, partially involuntary, partially out of reflex.

He glanced at the clock by Magnus's side of the bed, almost leaping up as he realized the actual time.

Actually, correction: He _would_ have jumped out of bed, had it not been for the arm wound tightly around his waist, keeping him snug and in place.

"Mag." He whispered, tapping the man softly.

"Mag? Magnus, wake up." He tried again, louder this time, but voice still gentle. He still didn't awake, and Alec _really_ had to start moving, or he would be in much trouble.

With a slight sigh, he turned in the embrace, feeling the arm immediately close back in on him. He connected his lips slowly with each place he could find open on the man beside him. Starting with his cheek. Moving to the other. Planting one in the center of his forehead. On his nose. On each of his eyelids. On his temples. He finally made his way to his lips, pecking him once there.

Though Alec could swear that there was a gentle upturn of the lips that definitely wasn't there before, Magnus still refused to open his eyes the slightest, or relinquish his hold on the significantly younger man.

And though he was frowning, Alec's eyes showed that he should have been wearing a wide smirk, glinting and glittering about as much as the warlock's wardrobe, as he leaned in for the kill, lips poised at an angle for the man's neck. They connected, sending a hiss flying from Magnus's mouth, and he released his grip on Alec in favor of cupping his face as he ducked to send his lips back to the younger boy's.

Alec, after a long moment, pulled away, off of his completely uncharacteristic moment, and released himself from the vice-like arms that snaked around his back, kissing one last peck on the lips before crawling out of the warm bed, going straight to his drawer to pull out black pants and long-sleeved shirt.

"Mm…what a lovely way to wake up." Magnus said, lying flat on his back, touching the boundaries of his side of the bed. He turned on his side, breaking those boundaries and rolling over on Alec's side, facing his boyfriend. He looked at his cotton pajama shirt and dark boxers lovingly for a moment before his attention roved to the pile residing in his hands, long pants and long sleeves, all black. He scowled deeply.

"Alexander, darling. It's fall in New York; don't you at least have a short sleeved shirt? Preferably not black, but at least that would be a start. Honestly, dear. It's almost as if you don't _want_ the beautiful weather." He said, shaking his head sadly.

Alec groaned before replacing the black shirt with a light grey t-shirt.

"Better?" he asked seriously before heading to the bathroom, presumably to get dressed.

"I could-"

"No" he replied shortly, shooting his boyfriend an apologetic look before continuing on in his endeavor.

Alec emerged a couple of moments later, only to find that the previously occupied room lacked a certain…..Magnus.

"Mag? Where are you?" he called, exiting the room cautiously, looking through the house as he went.

"In here!" he heard from the kitchen, following the voice.

He found him at the counter, sipping on a mug of steaming coffee, discolored to look almost like pure cream, with two plates of just enough pancakes and sausage to last about three training sessions worth.

"Jesus, Magnus! Do we really need that much food?"

Magnus appraised his gaping boyfriend lazily, shrugging after a short minute.  
>"Well, you're looking rather thin, and I didn't want you to feel like you were eating too much, so I'm going to eat, too." he smiled, pulling Alec in for a tight hug.<p>

As he released him, they started towards the two-seater coffee table, where Alec's own mug was awaiting them.

They spoke as they ate, Alec revealing why he came home so late in the night, and what was on his mind.

"I'm just….I feel so overloaded, so desperate. It feels like I'm sinking, like I'm drowning. And I'm trying to keep the weight from her shoulders, I am, but it's hard to deal with all this and protect her while she goes off with random men without a care. I just…I just want to keep her safe. I just want her to be alright and happy. And with everything going on….well, it just keeps getting harder and harder." He explained with a worried expression flooding his features, masking nothing as he looked back up, meeting the cat's eyes that could always calm him, letting himself feel vulnerable, hiding nothing.

Magnus's heart broke with the connection, eyes soft.

"Alec…Baby, you need to stop worrying so much." He admitted, letting out his breath, smiling at him.

"It's not all on you, all of these things that are happening. All of these things…you aren't responsible. No matter what you have been caught in. And you aren't responsible for Isabelle, either. Not completely, at least. She's a big girl, and you and I both know that there is no way to change her mind. She can take care of herself. Let her try, at least. And if everything falls out for her, then you'll be right there and ready to pick up all the pieces. You need to get all of this off, get it away. What you need…you need a vacation. We need to plan one, because I hate seeing you like this. You're so sad, so sorry. You aren't like you should be." He said, shaking his head sadly.

Alec looked down, watery eyes letting a drop betray him. Magnus reached a willing hand over to touch the boy's on the table, covering it, taking it into his own. And the sudden silence continued as the dark-clad boy started to sob silently, and his boyfriend comforted him as best he could.

I/N_-M/A-_-_-LINEBREAK-_-M/A_-I/N-_

Nick Raigel smiled, for the first time in forever, almost as long as he could remember, pulling back from a warm embrace. He gazed at the smooth girl before him, so different from what he had known. So different, even, from how she was seen normally, so put together, so sexy, so sleek.

She looked so different, with much less makeup, smudged across the bottoms of her eyes, just the ghost of a line. With much less indignation and determination, soft, gentle eyes, open and wide. With much less posture, sloppier, with lightly hunched shoulders and a yawn. With much less _clothes_, only an extra-large white button down, falling to just above her knees and draping across one shoulder haphazardly, reflecting in the light seeping through the open window, billowing in the breeze gently.

She looked nice, sweet, and calm. She looked caring and real. She wasn't _sexy_ anymore, and she didn't need to be. What she was now…this was better. This was _beauty_ and _pure_.

He took it in, breathing deeply.

"You are…beautiful. I will see you later, yes?" he said, his underlying French accent molding the words as if he owned them, looking into her eyes expectantly.

She nodded, a smiled lingering on her lips as she stretched on her bare tip-toes to meet his own with them.

"Of course. I…I love you." She whispered at the end, looking up through thick and blinking black eyelashes.

He nodded brightly.

"And I you. _Bonjour, Isabela._" He said as she chuckled at their private vow to never say goodbye to each other.

And with that, he left, jumping from the window.

He caught himself on the fire ladder of the next building over, swinging lightly before landing silently on the ground and running off, shrouded in shadows in the dawning light.

With a sigh, and after he was completely and fully gone from her sight, she went off, pulling dark shorts and a green tank top, as well as a matching red lace bra and panty set, from her drawers, making her way towards the shared bathroom of the hallway, with which they had replaced the old bathroom per room for the permanent residents, per her and Clary's pleading, and Alec's insistent indifference.

She managed to get to the door without being seen, but just as she was opening it, Clary stepped from Jace's room, dressed in a pair of warn overalls.

"Isa? What the hell are you wearing?" she whispered at the girl, closing the door behind her softly with a nearly inaudible click.

Isabelle looked at her, not bothering to seem like a deer caught in headlights, and sighed, walking towards her slowly.

"Can I…can I talk to you? I need someone who I know won't tell anybody, not anyone." She looked at her, a minor desperation in her eyes.

Clary nodded.

"Of course. My door is always open."

**Alas, this is all for this chapter. I feel like I'm going to overload on information if I add the rest that I had been planning to include in this chapter. And I am going to sit down now and write an update schedule. **

**I have a plan for this story. And I will complete it in good timing, and not take forever to update. **

**I come prepared. :) **

**Alright, enough with my constant rambles, you don't have to read this A/N anymore. :)**

**Drop a review please?  
>All it takes is one click…. |<strong>

** V**


End file.
